boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Jerome
Jerome, played by Eric Lenox Abrams, is the driver and bodyguard of Chalky White. Biography Season 1 In a speakeasy in the North Side Chalky White holds a bottle of liquor in one hand and an un-affixed label for Monogram Whiskey in the other. He puts down the bottle and asks Jerome who made the poor quality stickers. Jerome says that it was Furskey on Illinois Avenue. Chalky smudges the label with his thumb and complains that the ink is not set. Jerome says that Furskey offered a 50 dollar discount. Chalky angrily says that Furskey could pay him and he still would not use his work. An incessant knocking starts up on the door and the visitor calls out for Mr White. Jerome heads to the door, hand on his weapon. Chalky’s lieutenant and another employee flank the door. The employee opens it and the visitor steps in. Chalky’s man frisks him as he holds up his arms and begins speaking. He addresses Chalky, correctly assuming that he is Mr White, and says that is an honour to meet him. Chalky profanely asks who he is and he introduces himself with an alias, Michael Lewis. He claims that he is a businessman from Manhattan, New York with a proposition and asks if he can approach. Chalky tells him to stay where he is, shrugs and asks what he offers. Lewis notices packing material on the floor and returns it to the open crate of whiskey on the barstool next to him. Lewis launches into a story about discounted branded coats available from less well known vendors. Chalky points out that he is not running a coat store and Lewis states that the principle is the same in the alcohol business. He elucidates that Chalky manufactures a product with a price determined by quality, cost and competition. Lewis asks what Chalky says and Chalky puts his hands in his pockets and obstinately wonders what about. Lewis wonders if he can purchase 1000 cases of liquor from Chalky, saying that it would be to their mutual benefit. Chalky notes that he is talking about cutting out the middle man (in this case Nucky) and forming a private arrangement. Chalky changes the subject, wondering if Lewis’ mother knows that he is out wearing his father’s suit and calling him “short pants.” Chalky’s men laugh and Lewis plays along with the joke saying that his mother also doesn’t know that he has $10,000 in cash and produces the money (in $500 notes) from his coat pocket. Chalky’s men bristle as he reaches into the coat and then relax. Lewis says that Chalky merely needs to recognise an opportunity and puts the money on the table in front of him. Chalky thumbs though the banded cash and laughs, telling Lewis to take a message to Nucky Thompson; it will take more than $10,000 to make him disloyal. Lewis says that they cannot blame him for trying, tugs his cap respectfully and turns to exit. Jerome blocks his path but allows him to sidestep around him and leave. ("Home") Relationships *Chalky White: Boss (deceased) Memorable Quotes Appearances Category: Gangsters Category: Season 1 Category: Characters Category: Recurring characters